My Sister Sees
by Lady Obsess A Lot
Summary: Kei is a six year old with bone white skin and hair. She has an unusual power that is unlike anything George Cooper has ever seen. And when Kei develops an interest in a purple-eyed page, George pays attention.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Rispah Cooper had business deep in the lower city, the moon had risen by the time she had finished. The buxom redhead was wary, her skin prickled. On a whim she took a road that would lead her past the Temple district.

The starlight and light of the full moon lit her way, tossing shadow across the cobblestones. Her soft shoes made no noise as they padded toward The Dancing Dove. George was waiting for her.

A sound in the distance made Rispah turn slightly, slowly she exposed her dagger from its hiding place in her sash. Her steps did not slow, but each movement was weighed and careful. She breathed in the scent of incense. Rispah was passing the Goddess' Temple now.

Assuming the sound was an attacker, she reasoned, now would be a poor place to attack anyone, let alone the queen of the Ladies of the Rouge. The temple and palace guards would hear sounds of a scuffle, something Rispah would like to avoid. The guards would only cause trouble.

She heard a new sound, closer than the other, it might have been stifled crying. Rispah followed the sound, prepared to for a fight.

Behind the Temple of the Mother Goddess a stretch of courtyard bloomed, a silver splendor of flowers and lush grass ended at a towering tree. Rispah put away her knife, she didn't want to frighten any of the guards that might be patrolling, but she kept her hand inches from its hiding spot. The sound was stronger now, and was certainly not the sound of an attacker.

It was a low wheeze, as if someone was hiding tears behind heavy breaths. She walked to the tree, and studied the courtyard. The path had turned from cobblestone to dirt beneath her, which lead to the Temple itself. The tree shaded the path from the moonlight, driving a huddled something into shadow.

Rispah thought it was a trick of the light for a long moment, but suddenly realized that whatever was there was the source of the noise. She approached warily. Her hand remained over her knife.

What she saw shocked her, she could only stare at the child who huddled in rags at her feet. Rispah knelt down and carefully pulled the rags from the girls face. The little girl flinched and pulled away from the touch, watching Rispah with black eyes.

"Sorry, younglin'" Rispah said soothingly. "It's alright. Don't you worry none." Rispah locked eyes with the girl, the blackness of them made her shiver. "It'll be alright, come with me and we can get some food in you. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Rispah helped lift the girl to her feet. The child was no more than five or six, her face was thin and pointed with those large black eyes. Her skin was pale in the moon light and her hair was pure white. On closer inspection, it seemed like her hair had been drenched in clear oil, a rainbow sheen was visible in the moonlight. Rispah picked up the child and balanced her on her hip.

"You're a light little thing, ain't you?"

***

Eleni Cooper couldn't sleep. She worried about her son and the other boys in the Rouge. Today was a grand day for him, and a dangerous one. Today George Cooper would become the King of thieves. Pride and worry warred inside of her, more worry than pride she thought, as was reasonable. She loved her son dearly, of course, every inch of his crooked heart.

She fixed herself tea as she considered the things that her son did tonight. He was ensuring his place as Rouge, but that was all she knew. It was surely something illegal. Eleni felt her magical alarm system trip, but the aura of the person was familiar. Or one of them, the other aura was blindingly confusing, a mass of tangling colors and lights. She pulled out two more mugs and filled them with her willow tea.

Eleni turned to see Rispah clutching a small girl in her arms. "Rispah?" she questioned as she held her arms out for the girl.

"I found her, Aunt Eleni, behind the Temple of the Great Mother. The courtyard, under that large hazel that's split at the center. I asked at the Temple, they shooed us off."

"It was Erika, I'd wager, afraid you'd abandon her there. They have no resources for children."

"I couldn't just leave her," Rispah said, "but I've news for George."

"I hope its for his benefit?" Eleni questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It is."

"Go then, niece, I will tend her," she said, stroking the child's hair. "For the evening if you need. We can find a place for her at first light."

Rispah nodded to Eleni and left without another word, her hair was mussed and flew behind her retreating form like a flag. Eleni dumped the tea she had poured for Rispah and set the other cup in front of her guest, she also pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of homemade jam. Eleni took a fork and spread the jam onto the bread and gave a piece to the girl.

The girl looked at the offering and said, in a small bell voice, "Thank you." She ate the bread in seconds and licked the crumbs off her hands. Eleni took a sip of her tea before setting another piece of jam covered bread in front of the girl.

As the girl busied herself with the tea and bread Eleni said, "You are very welcome. My name is Eleni."

"I'm Kei."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kei."

"It's very nice to meet you, too."

"Where is your mother, sweetling?"

"I don't have a mother."

"Who takes care of you?" Eleni asked.

Kei was puzzled for a long moment and looked at the table before answering. "I take care of me."

Eleni didn't want to push too much on the girl, she seemed confused or disoriented to say the least. So Eleni remained silent, pondering over the girl. "Where do you live?" she asked after a while.

This question also puzzled the girl. She took a long moment to think about it before she shrugged and replied, "Not here."

"I see," Eleni said, Kei yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. "Are you tired?" Kei nodded. Eleni smiled at her and said, "Come on and help me make up a bed for you." Eleni left the cups and bread where they were and returned to them when she had seen Kei safely to bed. She put the food away and turned to the cups. Before she rinsed them in her rinsing basin she looked at the tea leaves, a good friend of hers had taught her that the future could be read from the dregs of ones tea.

In her own cup she saw a tree, a good sign, luck and happiness. She rinsed the cup and turned to look at Kei's. Her knee's numbed as she registered the bottom of the cup. She set the cup into the basin and braced herself on her chair.

There was nothing. No leaves, no lingering drops of tea. She had certainly used leaves. That was a fact. What did that mean for the child? A blank slate, no future? Eleni breathed out, and murmured, "Goddess."

***

George went to his mother's house at noon, Rispah had told him about the girl that she had found on her way back to the Dancing Dove and about his mother's kindness in taking the girl. He had every intention of finding the lost girl's family and returning her to them. It should be a simple matter for him, and there would be no need to put his mother out any more.

When he entered the house he found the girl first, she was in the living room folding a pile of clothing. She had stopped her chore to stare blindly at nothing. She didn't even notice him come into the room. He looked at her, taking in her odd appearance. Her hair was stark white against pale skin. As he turned to see her face, a petite nose over a bottom heavy lip, he noticed that even her eyes were white, he thought for a moment that she might be blind.

"Hello," he said kindly to the tiny thing. At his voice she blinked, her eyes slowly gained color, as if the whiteness drained away. Her eyes turned completely black for a moment and then were normal, although black as pitch.

The girl grinned at him. "Hullo, your majesty," she said. George fought against the surprise as he watched the little girl curtsy.

"And who might you be, youngin'?"

"Kei."

"A pleasure to meet ye. Is my Ma about?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Thank ye, Kei." George wandered off to the kitchen, thinking about the strange Kei. He found his mother fixing lunch and he greeted her.

"George," she said with a smile, "You look well."

"I'm a bit off my mark actually, Ma. That younglin' in there is fair curious."

"She is," Eleni agreed. "She doesn't seem to know who she belongs to."

"She don't?"

"Not when I asked her."

George paused for a moment. "I thought it fair foolish of ye te tell her what I do, Ma."

She stopped to stare at her son, dropping her fixings. "I didn't say a thing about you to her. Why...?"

"But, when I came in. She did somethin' funny with her eyes then called me majesty," George protested. "You didn't...?"

His mother shook her head, "Rispah wouldn't have either." Mother and son stood for a long moment.

"She doesn't have the Gift. Nor the Sight, so far as I can tell," George commented.

"Something else then," Eleni said, she picked up a plate and resumed cooking.

"Something else."

Kei came into the room then, smiling at the two of them brightly, "I finished the clothes, Eleni."

"Why, thank you, Kei," she praised. "Come sit with George and me, we'll have lunch, yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tricks

George had no idea what Kei's ability was, but he thought he knew someone who might. Eleni agreed and sent him to see Old Asa. George had known Old Asa all his life, she was crotchety in her old age and more than a little odd. He and the rest of the people who knew her called her Crazy, Crazy Asa Lady, but only when they knew she couldn't hear them. If there was a woman that you didn't want to cross it was Old Asa. But, if you had a question about anything magical she was the person to call on. He found her home with ease and knocked politely at her door.

The woman who answered was shriveled with age. Her hair was a short peppery mop of straggly curls. Her eyes were gray and slanted, they narrowed further with annoyance and suspicion at the visitor. Asa the Doi tribes-woman looked him over with contempt.

"Just because I like your mother doesn't mean I tolerate visits from you, dodgy plonker."

George grinned at the woman, "Mistress Asa. How goes it?"

"It was going well until I found you sulking at my front door. What do you want?"

"My Ma's got a visitor that she thinks you might like ta meet."

"A visitor. This is why you've interrupted me?"

"Ma thinks it important. She's invited you to dinner."

Asa paused for a long moment, then asked, "What's she making?"

***

George helped Asa into his mother's house, she complained and carped at him. George looked amused as he took her cloak and hung it for her, steered her toward a chair and helped her into it. Eleni heard Asa's gravelly voice and came to her son's rescue. "She's upstairs, George," Eleni murmured before setting herself in front of Asa.

"Eleni," Asa nodded in greeting. "You've got a fine young man there, crooked, but gods damn it, good to the bone."

Eleni smiled, "He follows his own path, but he is a good boy."

"Why did you need me, Eleni?" Asa asked. "He in some sort of trouble?"

"None, that I'm aware of as yet," she murmured, glancing at the door George had gone through. "No, I'm about to introduce you to a little girl. An odd one."

"Odd how?"

"I read her tea leaves-"

Asa groaned, "You probably read 'em wrong."

"Asa, there was nothing to read, the dregs were gone."

Asa hesitated, "You did it wrong, that's fool worthy to have a youngin' with no future."

***

George had to look for Kei upstairs. For a little mite she doesn't make much sound, George thought. He even attempted to search for her with his Sight, but that didn't help. Odd, for such a powerful magic to go unregistered in his own mother's house.

He found her in his old room. She had frozen in place as she placed the pillows on the head of the bed. George couldn't remember when he had made his bed last and grinned sheepishly. Kei still hadn't moved and he thought for a moment that he had frightened her. But on closer inspection it seemed that she was caught in the same trap that George had found her in before. Her eyes were pure white and were receding to blackness. Kei blinked at him and smiled.

"I know something you don't know," she sang with a twirl, placing the pillow in the center of bed.

"Ye do?" George asked with a grin. "What's that?"

"If I told you then you'd know!"

"Smart of ye to realize. How 'bout if I say, 'please'?"

Kei stopped to consider it, then shook her head, "No."

"Hmmm," George said still grining, "I have other tricks up my sleeves. You sure you don't want to just tell me?"

"I'm not telling, George!" she cried with a smile. So, George jumped at her and tickled her mercilessly until she squealed. "I'll tell! I'll tell!"

George stopped, sat her upright on the bed and said, "Alright, no welshing out of the deal now, tell me your secret."

Kei smiled, "I guess you would have found out eventually."

"I think I would have."

"Alright. I know that you'll see lots of the world. That you won't be the King of Thieves always. You'll marry a nice woman, be nearly respectable."

George was quiet for a moment, knocked off balance from the pronouncement. "Nearly?"

She looked at him and touched his cheek solemnly. "Once crooked, always crooked." Then she giggled fiercely.

He smiled. "Come on, lass, my Ma's got a person she'd like ye to meet."

***

Asa watched the girl come down the stairs behind George. She was white on white. Hair, skin. She was a sight. The old woman stopped breathing as she saw Kei. Disbelief colored her features, surely this child, Asa thought, was a coincidence. Legends and myths, Gods and demons, such things didn't come out of the nimbus of their own realms to bother the mortals? Surely not here, surely not now?

"Kei, this is Asa," Eleni began, "a good friend of mine."

Asa didn't respond as Kei curtsied to her in the standard noble fashion. She didn't bother to fuss about the girls manners and breeding. She just watched the signs. The tell tale marks.

"It's nice to meet you, Mistress Asa," Kei said cautiously.

"Kei," Asa said gently. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Doi. Do you know what that is?" Kei shook her head. "It means that when I was your age I lived up near the Roof of the World. And, more importantly, that I was taught somethings about the future. Do you see the future, child?"

The little girl thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes."

"I thought so." Asa was focused on Kei, George and Eleni melted out of her mind as she looked at Kei, held her image in her mind. "I read hands, Kei. May I see yours?"

Kei had no objection to stepping toward Asa and offering her hand, palm skyward while the old woman looked it over. It took the briefest second before Asa swore an oath under her breath.

Kei's palm had no creases, no lines. And absolutely no future.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

It was strange for George to think that Kei, the girl he now considered his sister, had only been his life for three months. Almost three he realized with a smile. It was also a shock to learn that he had been Rouge that long.

George was resting in his rooms above the Dancing Dove. The sun had set and the rest of his court had gone to their beds for the evening. He had even sent 'Fingers off to help Scholar home. Scholar was far too drunk to remember the way. Now he was considering sleep, but he heard a noise, just the barest creak of floorboard. George drew off his tunic as if he had heard nothing, ears pricked for another slight noise, to let him know just where the intruder was. His knife was in his hand, but he concealed it against his arm.

Whoever it was had some sort of magic, he couldn't use his Sight to see anymore than that simple fact. He was blocked. He didn't like being blocked. He flexed his muscles catiously and turned.

He pounced at the slight movement of air around him and nearly speared Kei's throat with his dagger. George frowned at her. "What in Mithros' name are you doing up here?" He cursed himself for teaching her how to climb into his rooms without making a sound.

Kei smiled and stepped away from his blade with care, "Good evening to you, too," she said, her black eyes dancing with humor.

"I nearly slit your throat, lass."

"You won't do any such thing," she argued tapping her head with one long pointer finger.

It was no use arguing with her, he thought with a sigh. "Ma will be plenty mad at you for sneaking out."

"You've done worse when you was my age," she told him. "Asa told me all about you and your little trips into the lower city late at night."

"Crazy Asa doesn't know a thing about what I do," George informed her while he pulled his tunic back on and secured his knife once more. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"She's not crazy," Kei said, arms crossed over her chest, "And she knows more than you think she does, George."

"Sure she does," George said, shoving the girl through the door and down the steps into the alley behind the Dancing Dove. As he watched her pale skin shimmer in the meager lamplight he wondered what his adopted sister saw in Crazy Asa. She had been going to the old woman's house religiously ever since they met. Kei said that Asa taught her how to read fortunes. George thought that was odd indeed, if Kei already could see the future than why did she need to learn to do it any other way beyond her own?

Kei had grown more than an inch, though she remained small, her hair was at waist length and shimmered with iridescent light. George remembered when Rispah told him that her hair looked like it had been smeared with oil. It didn't take long for them to realize that her hair just naturally had that shine. Not as if her hair had once been grayed into whiteness, but that her hair had been white and grew paler still. He wondered what that meant, was it some clue about her past? Would she continue to pale out of existence? Or was it nothing but hair and skin?

"Why did you sneak out, younglin'?" George asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, go on then, spit it out."

"Something's coming."

George nodded. Every once in a while Kei would give him a message, a warning about the future. He learned to head her warnings and follow her advice. Once she had helped him find Marek, who had gotten himself into trouble with some of the Provost's gaurds. Another time she had stopped him from making a poor purchase from a stingy Tyran selling jewels. "What kind of something?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Someone. I'll know it when I find it."

"And what do I have to do with it?"

"You're with me when I find it. Them."

"It's a them now?"

Kei sighed, "I can't see it. Part of the vision is clear. So clear it hurts, the other part is blurry. Something big is being set in motion. Asa thinks I shouldn't mess with it though. Its the work of Gods, she thinks. But I've got to George. It gives me a headache to think of it. That means its important. Too important to ignore."

"Asa," George muttered. "What does she even teach you, Kei?"

"I've told you, George- "

"Aye, fortune telling."

"She teaches me the ways of the Doi."

"You already know the future."

"I do not. It's blurry and it changes. And I can't see everything." They had reached the house and Kei sat on the front step and motioned for George to follow suit. He did. She firmly took his palm firmly in her hand and said, "You'll have three children. A girl and two boys. The girl and one of the boys will be twins. They'll be younger than the other boy."

George smiled. "And if no girl strikes my fancy?"

Kei grinned at that and tapped a line on his palm. "Oh, one will. See this, that's deep love that is."

George watched the girl for a long moment before nodding, "Alright, lass. I don't know why you bother asking, I'd do anything for ye. But, you just say the word and I'll help you do what needs doing."

***

Four days later was market day. Kei and George had attended the market together before, but today something in Kei's skin tingled. It was coming. The change of everything. Kei hoped it would be a good change, because she was going to make it happen.

Instead of fussing over the arrival of this big change, the one she could almost see, she shopped. Things would happen how they would happen and she wasn't interested in changing the future yet. Her chief concern was on possibly purchasing a set of throwing knives for George's birthday without him noticing. She wasn't even confident that she would be able to pick out good ones, but she looked at them discreetly, while George tagged along behind her, bored and itching to be anywhere else.

"Don't be so fidgety, George," Kei complained, touching his arm lightly. "I know you're bored."

He sighed, "Why couldn't you bring, Rispah to the market? She'd be better company than I am."

"You're supposed to be here, George."

"Aye, and what am I supposed to be doing? It sure ain't this."

Kei cocked her head to the side, ignoring his question and suddenly jerked him along with her. The marketplace was a mess of people; merchants, slaves, priests and nobles. All of them warring over space and prices. The two of them were used to the city and the bright colors, orange and yellow fruits, hangings of blue and green, ropes of gold and silver chains. But Kei was looking for someone who was not used to such things, someone who gaped at the bustle. And she did, she found the person she had been looking for. The tiny page sat astride a tired pony. The page had fire-y red hair and pale violet eyes. Kei shoved George in front of her, grinning broadly and fighting back giggles. She peered out from behind her brother and watched.

"Keep and eye to yer saddle bags," said a gruff voice, "there are some here as would sell their own mother's teeth."

The older man in front of them stared directly at George as he spoke to the page, his dark eye appraising George's hazel ones. Kei's brother merely grinned and asked, "Who me?" innocent as a kitten, then winked at the page-ling. Then Kei and George melted into the crowd.

"Was that boy the one you was looking for?" George asked.

Kei nodded as she chuckled to herself. "We'll have to keep an eye on that page won't we?" A wonderful feeling soared within her. The Goddess was certainly taking a bold path indeed. But it would work. And Kei knew from top to bottom, that the change would be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Meddling

George had done as Kei had asked and had Stefan keep an eye on the new page. Kei couldn't stop grinning. She thought the page that they called Alan was a wonderful joke. But a secret, she reminded herself sternly. A secret from everyone, that includes George, that includes Asa. They find out when they find out.

Kei's grin began to fade as she went to Asa's home with lunch from Eleni. She knocked on Asa's door, but didn't wait for an answer before entering. Asa's leg had been hurting the last few weeks and she was already using a cane to get around. Kei sighed as she saw Asa sitting with a frown at her little dining table. The young girl began to set the food in front of her mentor and braced herself for a fierce tongue lashing.

Of course Asa already knew about Kei's involvement with the purple eyed page. What didn't Asa know?

"I told you not to meddle in the affairs of God's."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Asa-"

"You're damn right you're sorry. You'll be really sorry laterl after I set you to chores in punishment for you disobeying me."

Kei's shoulders relaxed slightly, "You aren't mad."

"Of course I'm mad," Asa said. "You didn't heed a word I said."

"I mean, you're mad that I didn't listen. But not that I did it." Asa was silent for a moment. Kei continued. "It's because you feel it too. The rightness of it. The Goddess is protecting Alan of Trebond."

"Just because it worked doesn't mean you should go putting yourself in the way of the God's child!"

Kei laughed and smiled while Asa grumbled and ordered her to do chores. Weeding Asa's garden and cleaning her dishes were worth it, just knowing that it was true. That Asa had confirmed her decision was a good one.

After she had finished with the chores Asa had calmed herself considerably. So Kei decided to press her luck."Asa?" she asked, "Will you tell me a story of the Doi?"

Asa looked away, "Which did you want to hear?"

"One you haven't told me before."

"I think you've heard them all."

Kei huffed out a loud breath. "You're a rotten liar, Asa."

The old woman glowered at her, but Kei straightened her shoulders and stared Asa down. "Oh? Then what story are you referring to, child?" she asked, her voice thick with vehemence.

"The one about the piece of sky falling to earth," Kei said promptly.

The lines in Asa's face deepened. Kei had caught on to the legend far quicker than Asa would have liked. She fought the girl's request. Now was surely not the time.

"No one knows what happens after the sky broke."

"Asa. Don't pretend to me, I know that the stories, the legends of Li and Michi and Lao all lead up to the piece of sky falling to earth. I don't think it means rain, it means more, a lot more. I dream of it, Asa. It may answer some questions I have. Please tell me."

Asa hesitated for a long moment. "No, Kei. It is not yet time. You are young still. I will not tell you. You will learn it in time."

"Asa-"

"No," Asa said, a softness in her voice. "Now come here and I will teach you to throw bones."

Kei sighed and gave in. She trusted Asa, but she thought she was wrong. Patience was what she would need. She had plenty of it. She'd use it.

"Throwing bones?" Kei asked as she sat herself next to her mentor.

"Yes."

"Asa, why do I need to learn so many ways to tell the future?"

"A carpenter doesn't just know how to wield a hammer does he?"

"No."

"And that tricky plodder of a brother of yours doesn't just know how to pick pockets? He has other tricks."

"Alright, Asa," Kei conceded."But I see the future already."

"You don't see everything. Tell me, child, do you see yourself in your visions?"

"No. I'm the observer. I see George or Rispah, but from my eyes."

"So, then this is a way of seeing you. Understand?"

Kei nodded as she bit her lip, she didn't think she needed to see herself, how boring would life be, seeing what was coming next for her? But she knew that she might not be able to see the right thing at the right time. This might help, like the palm reading and the tea leaves. "Teach me about the bone throwing."

***

It took three months of patience on both George's and Kei's part to meet the new page that had already gotten himself some recognition in the eyes of the nobles who mattered most. Stefan's messenger birds told George that the page with the violet eyes, Alan of Trebond, would be coming into the city with another lad. George didn't bother to tell Kei, partially because she would find out on her own and partially because he wanted to study the boy that was going to change the world. George thought that he like his world just the way it was right now, but he also wanted to see a new world. One where maybe the common folk weren't starving and being taxed at the King's whim. Maybe a day when stealing a loaf of bread to feed your family wouldn't get you hung the next morning.

So, George went off in search for the nobles. He found them, the small one gawked with wide eyes at a sword displayed at one of the shops. George tended to be annoyed by such displays of naivete, but found this youngster to be interesting instead.

George turned his gaze to his right and saw Kei standing next to him. "How did I guess?"

"You weren't going to leave me out of this were you, George?" she asked sternly.

George smiled. "Maybe I just knew that something this important would register with you."

"Too smart for your own good, George Cooper," Kei sighed. "Well then, lets go meet them." The two of them made their way through the crowd and stood behind the nobles, George lifted his arm and tapped the young page's shoulder.

As he turned, Kei saw recognition flash in those wide eyes. "So- it's the young sprout with the purple eyes," George said pleasantly, "I was wonderin' if you'd fallen into a well."

Alan of Trebond grinned, "I've been at the palace."

"Who's your friend?" the other boy asked, Kei liked the tall boy's looks, he had brown hair and sharp eyes. Kei felt an edge to him that indicated temper, she vaguely wondered who he was and what sort of noble he was. George would know.

"Allow me to introduce myself, young masters," George said with a bow, "I'm George Cooper of the lower city. And this here is my sister, Kei." Kei curtsied without taking her gaze away from the nobles. "Will you take a cool drink with us? As my guests, of course."

Alan answered him quickly and so the four of them went to the Dancing Dove. Solomon greeted them and the bar maid, Liza gave them their usual and fetched lemonade for the pages. Kei remained quiet while she watched George practice his skills on the boys. She had not seen the page Gareth before in either life or vision and she studied him.

She liked the presence of him. He would be important someday. Kei itched to get a look at his palm, but refrained. She shouldn't overstate herself in unknown company. The Gods might be displeased with her for sharing what she knew, for the Gods were in obvious attendance in this matter, the Goddess certainly. So she refrained from taking a peek at Gary's hand and didn't even consider looking at Alan's.

"You shouldn't be surprised at my looking you up," George was telling Alan. "Truth to tell. I like your looks. We don't see many with eyes like yours. You bein' from the country- you don't look it now, but you did then!- I thought you'd like to be knowin' someone in the city"

Not a lie, Kei thought, so like her brother to make up a story without lying. She also appreciated his forethought on the matter. Don't let them know about the future. Knowing changes things, she had once told him, she was glad he had listened and given her the choice for anonymity.

"Do you always make friends on such short notice?" the sharp voice was Gary's.

George looked at Kei and adopted a wiry grin when he turned to Gary, "I trust my instincts, young master. In my line of work, you learn quick to trust your instincts."

"What is it you do, George?"

George winked at Alan, "I -buy, and I sell."

"You're a thief."

"Thief is a harsh word, Master Gareth," George said, feigning insult. "Why would you be thinkin' that I am? You've still got your purse, and what's in it. Or you had better."

Gary checked and admitted, "I still have my purse. But why do you want to make friends with us? If you think we'll help you in the palace, you're wrong. Don't you know who I am?"

George met Gary's eyes and read them, then relaxed, "I know well you're Gareth of Naxen, the Duke's son. I didn't look you up for professional reasons. Truth to tell, were you not with Alan, I wouldn't have put myself in your way. We're not fond of nobles here." His smile twisted. "But I've the Gift. It helps me see more clearly than most. I knew I must meet Master Alan. In fact, I've kept a close eye on him these three months. I don't ignore my gift when it calls me."

Gary shrugged, "I don't know much about magic, but that makes sense. Still- what can Alan do for you? He's just a little guy." Kei nearly laughed at this, but managed to hold her tongue. "And unless I miss my guess, you're the man the Lord Provost would most love to get his hands on." Kei sobered quickly, she had underestimated Gary's sharpness. She could not afford to do so again.

George nodded respectfully. "You're quick, Master Gary. All right, then, I'm what they call the King of Thieves, the master of the Court of the Rouge. The Court of the Rouge is all of us who make a livin' by our wits," he explained to Alan. "It's ruled by a king- me, right now. Sometimes he's called just 'the Rogue.' But mastery don't last very long here. Who knows when some young buck will do for me what I did for the king before me just six months back? I'll need friends when that comes. Still, it won't happen soon. 'Til then, why look a gift thief in the mouth? I can be a good friend to those who keep faith with me."

Kei was impressed. George's own admission had distracted Gary thoroughly. She doubted that Gary would question her charismatic brother much more.

Gary nodded, "I like you- for all you're a thief."

George laughed, "And I like you, Gary- for all you're a noble. Friends, then?"

"Friends," Gary said firmly. They shook hands across the table.

"And you, Alan?" George asked. Kei turned to focus completely on the page, the silence clutched at her, would Alan befriend George? Kei suddenly had a sinking feeling that she had put her brother in harms way, Alan could easily turn George into the Provost and he would be hanged as soon as he was recognized. Her stomach clenched.

"I'd like some more lemonade," she said, pouring her tankard full. "The Gift must be pretty useful to you." Kei breathed, slightly, the answer was not a yes, nor was it a no.

"It's gotten me out of more than one tight place," George admitted. "It helps me keep tabs on my rogues, so maybe I'll last longer than the king before me." He drained his own tankard and set it down. George didn't seem too anxious about the little pages thoughtful eyes, but he put a lot of faith in Kei's visions, Kei wondered how good an idea that was, her visions were so hazy and so changeable. "You need never worry about your pockets, or those of the friends you bring here," George continued. "But be careful who you bring. One word from them and my Lord Provost gets my head for certain."

"We'll be careful," Gary promised. "Don't worry about Alan. He keeps his mouth shut."

George grinned. "As I can see. Few sprouts- even ones sealed to the Rogue- could listen to all this and say nothing." Kei very nearly glared at George. His statement had brought her unnecessary attention from the pages who looked at her with curiosity. And his timing was rotten to boot, because she felt her eyes filling with inky blackness and her hearing fuzzed out as she viewed a different space.

George noticed Kei's departure and quickly spoke up to divert attention from her oddity. "Kei's an exception if'n you'd ever seen one," he said. "Quiet as a mouse."

Kei sprung herself back into the conversation with all the speed she could muster, "Better to be a silent fool, than a blathering idiot," she said, her voice soft. It seemed to have worked, the pages chuckled and smiled at her, if they noticed that she had sunk away from the conversation they didn't mention it.

"The two of you are related?" Alan asked.

"He's my brother in every way that matters," Kei said, she paused for a moment, considering the vision she had just had. She had seen Alan standing before a man she did not recognize, although he looked a bit like an older Gary.

"He forgets, you see," said the Alan in her vision. "I don't think he's ever been able to tell my brother and I-"

"'My brother and me," the man corrected sternly.

"My brother and me," she repeated obediently, "apart." She crossed her fingers behind her back and tried a guess. "I don't think he even let His Majesty know when we were born."

Kei considered for a moment before asking, "Alan, have you a brother? Or a sister."

"A twin brother," Alan admitted.

Kei glanced at Gary and George who were talking before continuing, "A twin? Do people confuse the two of you?"

"Sometimes," Alan said, a thought seemed to occur to him.

"Well, you'd best be gettin' back," George said. "If you need anything, send word through Stefan- he works in the palace stables. You'll find me here most of the time, and if not, ask old Solom." He jerked a thumb at the innkeeper. "He'll fetch me quick enough."

They rose. "You'll be seeing us, then," Alan promised. "Good day to you."

The two pages strolled out into the street. The King of the Thieves watched them go, smiling. "Well," he asked Kei, "how was that?"

"Good," she said, "Not what I expected, but good."

"Not what you expected?"

Kei sighed, a tinge of fear still edged her thoughts, "I don't see everything, George."

"You see enough, I'd wager."

"No," Kei argued. "I see what is. What can be. I see possibility. But I don't know what's right or wrong, what if I'm doing the wrong thing? Asa says messing with the Gods is dangerous."

"Crazy Asa doesn't know-"

"Asa isn't crazy and she knows plenty."

"Look younglin'," George said, "when it comes down to it all you got to trust is this," he thumped a finger to her chest, "and this," then her thumped his finger on her forehead. "That's all that really matters."

"What happens when my head says one thing and my heart another?"

George smiled at her patiently, "Like how?"

"Well, I know in my heart that Asa knows something that she needs to tell me now. In my head I think it can wait until I'm older."

"What something?"

"A something about my future, my destiny, and what I'm supposed to be doing with my gift."

George frowned, "You are a bit young to have the weight of all that on your shoulders."

"You, too?" Kei asked, "I'm not so young."

He paused for a long moment. "Come on, girlie."

"Where are we going?" she asked, following his lead.

"Where do you think?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?" he asked.

"I told you, I don't know everything," she protested.

"Well, think about it," he suggested, "Ain't no one ever tell you to use yer head? What time is it?"

"Dinner?" she guessed. "Are you taking me home?"

"Right, darling. Mother'll be waiting."

Kei frowned, annoyed at her brother's high handed way, and still hurt that he thought her 'young.' "She won't appreciate you teaching me to be as dishonorable as you, George."

"I'll do no such thing," he said.

"You will," she said, grinning, "That's something I have seen."


End file.
